


That They Would Pull Their Own Strings

by sayasamax3



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cop AU, Familial Abuse, M/M, References to Drugs, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a Narc and a drug lord's brother walk into a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That They Would Pull Their Own Strings

**Author's Note:**

> I am almost mad at myself for writing this AU in such a weird and unsubstantial way. In case it’s not obvious, Tajima’s a Narcotics officer and Riou’s part of a crime syndicate.

Tajima knows him when he sees him.  Tall and svelte, bright hair and brighter eyes—a beautiful man edged with danger and desperation, and Tajima thinks, ‘ _Yeah, this one could kill me for sure,’_  when the stranger asks for his name.

***

 _‘This is the last time,’_  Riou tells himself and he believes it—has to believe it, if it’s not the end he’ll  _make_  it then end, and won’t his brother just be so pleased then?

(Roka won’t be pleased—he won’t care.)

His target walks through the bar’s entrance—a kind face with eyes that are shrewd for only a moment, and then carefully blank. 

Those eyes meet his and Riou thinks it’s just his luck that his last job would be a tough one.

***

Tough but good—so  _fucking_  good against the wall of a deceptively clean-looking bathroom stall and even Riou has more respect for himself than this but if they never leave this room he might still be happy.

***

“Take me to breakfast.”

It’s the first thing Riou—and Tajima knows for a fact it’s his real name, how unexpected of him to use it—says to him the morning after.

“I’ll do ya one better,” Tajima says with a cheery smile and an overly-familiar kiss laid on the premature wrinkles forming across Riou’s forehead, “I’ll _cook_  you breakfast.  Might even bring it to you in bed.”

“Marry me,” Riou says, and doesn’t even mind when Tajima laughs at him. 

***

“Learn anything good bro?”

“They’ve got a dummy apartment downtown.”

Roka sneers.

“Try again.”

***

Riou sleeps with one eye open and walks down the street with shoulders so tense they might as well be made of steel. 

“You feeling alright?” Tajima asks—the movies had seemed like safe, neutral ground, but if Riou is this nervous then perhaps not.  “We can always go somewhere else.  Or home, if you want.”

But Riou merely looks at him like he doesn’t understand the question.  “I’m just fine?”

Tajima follows the nervous flicker of Riou’s gaze—toward the pier—and wonders at what Riou considers ‘fine.’

***

Tajima is tight-lipped.

Riou is tight-lipped.

They get nowhere with each other.

(They get very far.)

***

“You said this was the last one!” Riou shouts, and knows not to dodge when Roka makes a grab for him.

“What?” his brother scoffs, “You think being some narc’s fuck buddy counts as doing your _job?_   Get something useful out of him or get a bullet in him.  And in the meantime, make some fucking sales.”

***

“Hey, remember when you asked me to marry you?”

“You never did make me breakfast.”

***

“I like your freckles,” Riou says, and means  _You’re amazing.  You’re good.  I like you.  Let’s end this._

Tajima kisses him and it feels like  _Not yet._

***

“C’mon Tajima, you’re better than this,” Chief Hanai says, and while he’s been scolded a thousand times he’s never heard the other man sound disappointed.  “It’s been  _months_ —at this point he’s either a mole or a convict.”

“There’s no concrete evidence that he’s a part of the smuggling ring,” Tajima’s response is immediate and true—they’ve never caught Riou in the act.

“Maybe he doesn’t smuggle,” Hanai concedes, “But watch him take the bait.”

***

**From: My favorite Narc**

_Don’t be at the pier tonight **.**_

***

“The pier, huh?” Roka holds Riou’s cell phone between two fingers like it’s something filthy.  “And why would he mention the pier?”

Riou says nothing.  He’s not the leak, even if he hates Roka he didn’t snitch—

Though Tajima would’ve listened if he had.

When his cell phone hits the ground (right next to Riou’s bleeding head), the screen cracks. 

“Kind of sounds like he wants to see you there, hm, Riou?”

***

Tajima’s not surprised to be standing in an empty warehouse on the wrong side of Riou’s gun.

“I’m sorry,” Riou looks sorry and Tajima  _feels_  sorry, “You’re my ticket out.”

The gun hits the floor.

***

Riou has a lot to say, none of which he says to Tajima. 

Only, he sort of does, because Tajima’s the one who follows up on every lead he gives them.

***

Which, it turns out, is a dangerous business. 

Somehow, Tajima doesn’t think Roka’s likely to drop  _his_  gun.

So he takes the bullet and lets the guys behind him take care of the rest. 

***

They don’t.

Roka escapes, and Tajima gets extended leave to recuperate from one of the least lethal bullet wounds he’s ever seen.

He uses the time to visit Riou in protective custody.

“Honestly, I’m still kind of hoping you’ll think the scar is hot,” Tajima admits. 

Riou’s replying grin is sardonic, “Right, ‘cause you were  _so_  impressed by mine?”

“I’m impressed by you,” Tajima says.

“You don’t  _know_  me.”

“How about I make you breakfast, and we fix that?”


End file.
